


Chaos party

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 涉及 4p 群奸 强暴克里斯x里昂，维吉尔x但丁。丧尸x里昂，暴君x但丁





	Chaos party

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及 4p 群奸 强暴  
> 克里斯x里昂，维吉尔x但丁。  
> 丧尸x里昂，暴君x但丁

“但丁，我需要你陪我去一个地方。”

在但丁事务所里里昂将自己的枪和卡摆在桌子上，他看着但丁还是一味的看着杂志咂了咂舌。

“你该不会还在生上次放你鸽子的事情？拜托你可是成年人。”

但丁放下书册朝里昂眨眨眼，他把里昂放在桌子上的卡塞进口袋里随后摇摇手指。

“我只是在想为什么你要我陪你去，而不是找你家的那位陪你去。”

但丁的话让里昂一时半会说不出来，关于克里斯的事情里昂并不想多提，因为皮尔斯的事情克里斯不得不再次回到BSAA去管理那些新兵蛋子。

“看样子那家伙没有时间陪你，行吧，我可以陪你去，但是你得都给我点报酬，我水电费都交不起了。”

但丁伸了伸懒腰拿着自己的叛逆和黑檀木白象牙走出去事务所，他告诉里昂记得帮他关灯还有关门，他会在里昂的悍马上等他。

“还真是骄傲的男人，不得不说的确比我强。”

里昂拿着自己的枪出门前帮但丁关好了灯和门，他走上车看着已经躺下的但丁摇摇脑袋就驾车前往他们要去的地方，也就是现在他们所被关押的地方。

“我记得你只是说来做任务，没说你把自己也搭进去。”

但丁站在窗台上看着被丧尸和怪物围攻住的里昂，里昂很想骂但丁但是他现在根本顾不过来自己的事情，在进入这个基地的时候他提前向克里斯发出了目标位置，可以让克里斯来解救他。

但丁看着里昂他们俗称的暴君向里昂逼近，他从窗台跃下一刀就将那个暴君拦腰斩断，血液和内脏溅落在地上，但丁拉着里昂的外套就将他扔到高处。

“待在上面别动，我觉得你现在应该去做你的任务，这些东西就当我帮你额外解决了。”

但丁掏出黑檀木白象牙对准了几个丧尸的脑袋，他看里昂迟迟不走怒吼了声“你到底走不走啊！”

里昂被但丁的怒吼缓过神来，他将手枪重新换弹从空调通道那慢慢爬过去，他的目的是要拿到样本，但是丧尸和暴君并不在他的意料之中。

通过中央空调那的通风管道里昂到了存放样本的地方，他看着四周安静的可怕还是做好了准备，当他把样本取好准备离开时，一个变异的暴君破门而入将里昂一把抓起。

“天老爷啊…唔，该死！”

里昂本想翻滚躲开暴君的拳头，结果被一击冲撞撞破了玻璃落到了之前但丁解决丧尸的地方，看着从两层楼摔下来的里昂，但丁跃到空中抱住他以防他摔伤。

“看起来我们的特工先生面临了最难解决的事情，让我来看看是什么事。”

但丁抱着里昂看着从他摔下来的地方有剧烈的晃动，他做着准备将里昂放在一旁的高处，随后暴君的突然出现被但丁用叛逆之刃挡住，他本想调侃眼前的变异暴君，把心思全部放在那个怪物身上没有去关照里昂。

里昂就被一旁的舔食者和一些被感染了Las Plagas的人按住并且扒去了衣服，里昂试着反抗但他的力气不抵那些怪物，他只能眼睁睁的看着一个将他那挺立的阴茎插进自己的穴口。

“不！！”

疼痛让里昂大叫了出来，这也引起了但丁和另外两个围观人的注意，其中一个男的面无表情的看着但丁而另一个看着里昂被强暴的时候不时的握拳像要发泄一样。

但丁看着里昂被固定住而且已经被一个丧尸所强暴，他想用黑檀木白象牙将他们一一杀死，但是子弹的威力太大了他又怕会误伤了里昂就放弃了用枪救里昂的办法。

里昂的体内就这样被塞入了两根丧尸的阴茎，即便丧尸是死的但对于性的本能还是激发着他们的渴望，舔食者负责压住里昂的双手，它们将舌头伸进里昂的口腔像人类一样和里昂亲吻着。

“这可比淫乱派对恶心多了。”

但丁有些看不下去，他拿着自己的叛逆之刃将面前的丧尸一一杀死，走到里昂身边的时候他看着两个暴君走到他身边。但丁笑着甩了甩手看着那两个比自己还要高大的怪物调侃道。

“你们该不会想和我玩吧？”

就如他所说，暴君以及其他的怪物都是想和但丁玩耍，随着时间的流逝里昂早已没了反抗能力，他只能看着身上的丧尸像接力赛一样一个接一个的操弄着他，虽然每一个丧尸操完都会将精液射在里昂体内，但他每次都会将那些东西排出。

但丁虽然也被两个暴君操弄着，但这点对他来说根本不抵维吉尔的一半，他抬起双腿环在身前的暴君腰上舔了舔嘴唇。

“我认为你应该更用力些。这点根本不算什么。”

围观的两个人看着但丁和里昂的样子后选择离开这让人憋的慌的房间，其中一个男人将手中的遥控器关闭，操弄里昂的丧尸突然全部停下了动作离开了里昂身边，而操弄但丁的暴君也因为这样停下了动作。

“看起来你们两个玩的很好，对这样的服务满意吗？”

两人的话语让但丁和里昂抬起头看着他们，里昂有些吃惊眼前的人是自己的伴侣，而但丁摆摆手像是知道这件事一样。

“克里斯…你不应该在…”

里昂刚想站起身就被按倒在地上，克里斯将手指插进他的后穴里翻搅着里面的精液，他在里昂耳边小声问着“你觉得这样爽吗？被那些怪物蹂躏…”

里昂试着推开克里斯的手，却被用力的按压到了前列腺，他大声叫了出来想让男人停下动作，但克里斯却将他体内的精液全部抠出抹在了里昂的阴茎上。

“比起他们的，你应该更期待我的对吗？”

克里斯的话让里昂起了鸡皮疙瘩，克里斯从没这样过，除了他喝多了才会偶尔这样，克里斯将自己的裤子解开，挺立的阴茎从裤子里弹出他将阴茎抵在里昂的嘴前。

“你知道的，每次做爱都要这样。”

里昂往后退了些他紧闭着嘴唇，却没料到克里斯直接扯住他的头发将他的脸贴在自己的阴茎上。

“嘿，你这样会弄疼他的，他不是你的恋人吗？”

但丁有些看不下去的插了句话，刚说完他就被维吉尔用幻影剑钉在了地上，维吉尔看着但丁身上的抓痕不满的问着。

“你觉得和怪物做爱，比和我做爱好玩？”

“偶尔这样尝试一下不也很好吗？哥哥。”

但丁的口吻让维吉尔有些青筋暴起，他解开裤子将挺立的阴茎插进了但丁的后穴用力的抽插着，但丁咬着嘴唇扯着维吉尔的衣服挑衅着他的底线。

里昂看着克里斯他不得不选择张开嘴含住那根阴茎，克里斯的手托着里昂的下巴他在金发男人的嘴里不断抽插着，每一次插进他的喉咙里都会用力的顶弄一下。

看着里昂已经满脸泪水，克里斯将他压在在地直直的插进他的后穴里，贯通感让里昂咬着牙没发出任何声音，克里斯抱怨着里昂刚刚和丧尸做爱叫的那么欢，现在却不愿意发出任何声音而生气的扯住他的头发。

“为什么不叫出声？因为我不能满足你吗？”

克里斯的话让里昂不知道该怎么回答，他低着脑袋发出呜咽声，克里斯看着里昂一次一次被自己顶的身体前后摇摆着松开了抓着他头发的手反而换成环住他腰奋力的动着。

而但丁一直刺激着维吉尔，终于将自己的孪生哥哥惹火，维吉尔掐住但丁的脖子变成魔人的样子将阴茎整根插进他的甬道里，也因为这样但丁低吼着，他抬起手按住维吉尔的脑袋让他停下却无济于事。

场面混乱伴随着里昂和但丁的呻吟声，克里斯和维吉尔也进入了高潮，他们同时射在了俩人的体内，看着里昂已经失去了知觉克里斯将自己的外套套在了他的身上将他抱起来准备带回去。

而维吉尔还将阴茎留在但丁的体内，但丁看着他竖起了中指。

“你射好了就快点出去。”

维吉尔没说话，他将阴茎再次顶到但丁的前列腺那，他低下声在但丁耳边说着。

“这只是开始前的前戏。”


End file.
